The Path to Desolation
by KarmicWarlord
Summary: When he was ready to head to Alola, Chase Warden is brought to Arceus and the Creation Trio on a mission to stop an impending evil from taking over his world. With the help of his Pokémon, he'll meet friends, foes, and maybe even love along the way. Will he succeed or fall short from the new world's dangers? Velvet Crowe x OC
1. Prologue

**Hello to everyone who found this story and decided to read this, my name is KarmicWarlord and welcome to my first story, The Path of Desolation. After reading Trainer in Desolation & Tales of Supernova Sun & Penumbra Moon, I decided to write something like this myself. As you might have guess, this is my first story so cut me some slack. I'm open to any suggestions or ways I can improve my writing. **

**Now without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Lumiose City, the biggest city of Kalos, as everyone was going about their usual business except a certain person who was chilling at a café and his Pokémon, drinking some tea and eating a slice of chocolate cake. This was Chase Warden, a 19-year-old boy. He had green eyes and short black hair. He sported a black jacket with red stripes on the edges with a white shirt underneath, roomy blue jeans, red & black colored sneakers, a mega wristband on his left wrist with a watch on his right, and a blue backpack that was hanging on his chair.

The Pokémon sitting across him was his Gardevoir, one of his 18 Pokémon. Yes, 18 Pokémon. While some trainers had the usual six Pokémon, he decided that he wanted to catch & train 18, one from each type. While it took a while {and a lot longer for Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon league, to certify him to allow him to take all 18 on him for travel} he was able to train 18 very strong Pokémon, Gardevoir being one of them and being one of his earliest members.

What really got Goodshow's approval was 3 years ago when he was traveling thru Sinnoh when he suddenly became smacked dab in the middle of a colossus battle between Arceus, the God of all Pokémon, and Dialga, Palkia, & Giratina, the gods of time, space, & antimatter. Apparently, what the fight was about was that Arceus couldn't trust humanity anymore due a man named Damos betraying Arceus and taking the Jewel of Life, which supposed was to make the land all fertile in Damo's homeland.

To stop him, Dialga send Chase back in time to where before Damos betrayed Arceus and stop him. It was massive fight that took place Chase and the others but eventually they won against Damos, who was apparently being controlled by a man named Michael and stopped Past Arceus from destroying half of Machina Town. When he got back to the present, he was able to sway Present Arceus into not destroying Machina Town and look into the past. Surely enough, the past effects were starting to appear as Machina Town was back to its former glory and the Jewel of Life was back to Arceus. He then thanked Chase for all that's he has done and all four of the legendaries when back to their home dimensions.

Chase then made haste away from the town before the news people showed up and interview him which he didn't want. The only ones who he told was Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion {And the strongest trainer in the world in his opinion} which she gave her thanks, and Goodshow, due to his bravery, allowed him to carry all 18 with him legally.

After that, he traveled back to home country, Kalos, two years later and decided to relax and train for that much time. And now here we see Chase & Gardevoir at a café, talking about something.

"Ahhh, nice day isn't it?" Chase asked, relaxing in his chair as Gardevoir nodded.

" _Yes, it certainly is."_ Answered Gardevoir stoically, speaking to him telepathically. Gardevoir, his psychic type, was always the quiet & reserved type of his group, acting sort of like a mother figure to them, not that he didn't mind. He just wished she didn't call him "master" all the time even though it was impossible effort to try, he eventually just got used to it. He stretched his arms and got up from his chair, picking his backpack from the handle.

"Well we should probably get going, I want to get to Alola as soon as possible." Chase said as he put his tip on the table and then Chase & Gardevoir left. Yes, after a year of inactivity, he decided that he needed to do something new and when he heard of a region called Alola, he jumped on opportunity to go there. Besides, these "island trials" would be great refresher from battling gym leaders and what not. Today, it was his last day in Kalos ash he went to a cafe to have one last bite to eat before leaving.

As they walked, well for Gardevoir floated a few inches off the ground, Chase looked at the buildings around him. "Certainly am going to miss this region" Chase said, reminiscing all the fun times he had in Kalos.

" _Well, some new memories would be great for us."_ Gardevoir said, reassuring Chase of the new adventures he would like in Alola. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Chase said, his mood picking up a bit, "now let's- "He didn't get to finish as he noticed Gardevoir staring at an alleyway. "What's wrong?"

" _I sense a presence."_ Gardevoir said, her eyes fixated at the entrance of the alley before coming to a conclusion _"It's a legendary."_

"A legendary? Why would a legendary be in an alleyway of all places?" He asked, now intrigued.

" _I don't know, should we investigate?"_ She asked as Chase started to think. While he wanted to get to Alola as fast as possible, he was curious why a legendary would be close by. _"Eh, I can wait a few more minutes"_ He thought to himself as he nodded

"Yeah, we should check it out. Lead the way." She nodded and went over to the dark alleyway. When they entered, there was only trash cans and piles of garbage bags next to them but no legendary to be seen.

"Um, Gardevoir? Where is the legendary exactly?" Chase asked, confused about why the legendary wasn't there.

" _Strange. It was here just a moment ago. Now it's just gone."_ She explained, confused on why it wasn't there. Chase put his hand on his chin.

"Weird, how can they just disappear-"

"BOO!"

"HOLY FUCK!" Chase yelped as he jumped into Gardevoir's arms in fear, completely scaring the crap of him. She held him tightly as her eyes hardened on who scared him but then her look turn to shock at the thing before her. It was Hoopa, the Mischief Pokémon, and it was laughing profusely at scaring Chase.

"Hehehe! Got ya! Were you surprised!?" Hoopa asked as Chase settled down as Gardevoir put him back on his feet.

"Sure was, holy shit…!" Chase muttered until he widen his eyes in realization as well, "Wait, you're Hoopa, aren't ya."

"Yep, nice to meet you." Hoopa confirmed as he greeted them nicely. Chase has heard of him before. He may be silly & mischievous like his alias has said but he's extremely powerful that's, well, legendary. His thoughts were interrupted when Gardevoir spoke up.

" _Excuse me Hoopa, but do you mind telling us what you are doing here?"_ Gardevoir asked in Hoopa's mind. He looked confused at first for a second before snapping his fingers in recollection.

"Oh, that's right, someone wanted to meet you, so they send Hoopa to come get you two." He explained as the two gave curious looks.

"Who wants to meet us?" Chase asked as Hoopa giggled.

"That's a surprise!" He then pulled out the ring that was around his right arm and expanded it enough for a human and Pokémon to walk thru as the insides of the ring became blue. "You just have to follow me thru my ring and find out." Me and Gardevoir looked at each other again.

" _Is it okay to trust him, Gardevoir?"_ He asked Gardevoir thru his mind, keeping their conversation secret from Hoopa. Gardevoir got the message and replied.

" _He doesn't seem to be lying, that much I know."_ Gardevoir answered, " _however we don't know anything about the person Hoopa is talking about."_

"…" Chase stayed silent as he started to think about what to do. While it sucks that he had to postpone his trip a little longer, the person Hoopa was talking about might be important as he said.

" _We should. This might be important."_ Chase decided.

" _Are you sure Master?"_ Gardevoir asked.

" _Yeah, Alola can wait for a bit."_

" _If you say so."_ He nodded as they then returned their attention to Hoopa. "Alright Hoopa, lead the way."

"Alright! Follow Hoopa!" Hoopa cheered as he headed inside his ring portal. Chase & Gardevoir both approached the ring.

"You ready?" He asked as Gardevoir nodded once more. "Alright, let's do this." And then, they both went in, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

The portal then opened up and led the three of them to an open area with rocky surroundings, meaning they were on some mountain. There were also broken stone pillars all around them and a glass platform below their feet. Overall, this was a place Chase has never seen before.

"Soooo, what exactly is this place?" Chase asked, clearly confused on where they are.

"You'll see." Hoopa said as he looked upwards to the sky and called out, "They're here sir!"

"So they are, you did well Hoopa."

A powerful bellowing voice came from the sky as 4 different colors of light appeared in the sky, one blue, pink, black, and white, and out came four creatures. One was a blue sauropod-like creature with metal scales and a diamond on its chest, the other a pink & silver bipedal dragon with pink sapphires on its shoulder, the third a black sixed legged dragon with a golden headpiece and black ghastly wings on its back, and the last one a white divine horse-like creature with a giant ring around its back. These were the creation trio, Dialga, guardian of time, Palkia, the guardian of space, and Giratina, the guardian of antimatter, and Arceus, the god of all Pokémon.

"A-Arceus…" Chase muttered, shocked to see Arceus again as he hasn't seen him and the Creation Trio since the Jewel of Life incident three years ago. Gardevoir seemed to have the same expression of shock he had, and both looked in awe at the sight.

"Hello, Chase Warden." Arceus greeted, "I hope you've been doing well." Shaking himself out of his daze, he regained his composure.

"Y-Yeah, I've been fine." Chase stuttered as he looked at the Creation Trio, "It's nice to see you guys too."

"As do we, Chase Warden." Dialga said.

"We're sure that your Pokémon are also well?" Palkia asked as Gardevoir nodded.

" _Yes sir. We've been fine as of late. We were just heading to Alola when Hoopa appeared"_ Gardevoir answered honestly as she was also getting over her shock of what's happening.

"Speaking of." Giratina crooked his neck towards Hoopa. "You are free to leave now Hoopa. This next part of this conversation is for Chase's ears only."

"Yes sir!" Hoopa exclaimed as he summoned his portal rings. "It was nice meeting you Chase-kun. I hope to see you again!" And with that, he left thru his portal, Chase slowly waving to him as he left. After Hoopa left, he turned his attention back to Arceus, wanting to find out what's go on.

"So, why do need to see me Arceus?" Chase asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yes. It is of upmost concern and will be bad if left unchecked." Arceus stated.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, confused on what that "bad" is that they're talking about.

"Chase, do you know of the Multiverse Theory?" Palkia asked as Chase started thinking. He heard about this theory from stories about professors from long ago coming up with this theory. He then realized the answer.

"A theory based on there being alternate universes?" Chase asked as Arceus nodded.

"Correct. However, our universe is in grave danger." Arceus explained.

" _By who?"_ Gardevoir asked

"It would be better if we showed you to give you a better understanding of what's happening." Arceus explained as he looked at Dialga. "Dialga…"

"Right away." The diamond on his chest then began to glow and shoot out a blue light towards the glass floor, projecting something from underneath the floor, showing another world entirely.

It shows a scene where the night sky and the moon were crimson red with a ruined temple area with a large hole in the middle. It showed a silver-haired man with a long broadsword and a young blonde-haired boy together. Then a girl with long raven black hair that was in a braided ponytail and brown clothing ran up to them from a distance.

" **Arthur, Laphi!"** She cried out, looking relived at finding them there.

"Who are they?" Chase asked.

"I will tell you in due time Chase after this is done." Arceus answered as Chase and Gardevoir continued watching.

" **Velvet!"** The boy cried out, revealing the girl's name to Velvet.

" **You."** The man said but said it with little emotion in his voice, but she didn't seem to notice as she stopped a few feet away from them.

" **Oh, thank goodness… You kept Laphi safe, didn't you, Arthur?"** Velvet asked as Chase got a better look at her, he noticed how beautiful the lady he was watching is.

" _Wow… she's beautiful…"_ Chase thought as a tiny blush formed on his cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Gardevoir as she glared at him.

" _Master, there's no time for thinking about something like that. Pay attention."_ Gardevoir scowled as Chase flinched.

" _Yes. Sorry."_ Chase apologized as he continued to watch the scene before him. The man wasn't looking at her and closed his eyes, looking up at the crimson night sky.

"… **One more sentiment to cut off."** Arthur said coldly to himself.

" **Velvet, run!"** Laphi called out to her but didn't seem to listen as she ran towards them again but was suddenly fell to the ground as fire surrounded her arms and legs, keeping her on the ground as she screamed in pain.

"The hell happened?" Chase asked, clearly confused as to how fire is keeping Velvet down.

" _I don't know, but perhaps we should keep watching and see what happens."_ Gardevoir proposed as Chase nodded.

" **Here, once was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, here shall be born the power to save this world."** Arthur said as he stabbed his sword in the ground and started to unsheathe the sword and raised up in the sky. **"With Laphicet's life as a sacrifice."**

" **What? What are you saying?!"** Velvet asked him but was ignored once again as Laphicet closed his eyes and Arthur stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a magic glyph to appear and pull Laphicet into the air right above the huge pit. Then a larger glyph surrounded Laphicet as Arthur summoned a smaller one and pulled his sword into a stabbing position.

" **Arthur, no!"** Velvet yelled in horror but fell on deaf ears as Arthur stabbed the glyph in turn making the large glyph surrounding Laphicet turned into a cross slash, impaling him in the process. Chase reeled back in shock as Gardevoir looked in horror at the scene before them.

"THE FUCK!" Chase yelled, feeling disgusted at what just happened.

" _He… killed him."_ Gardevoir muttered, her eyes fixated on the scene before them. They both have seen many things in their lives and Chase has watched those detective shows where dead bodies were involved but seeing someone getting killed in front of them, a child no less, it just baffled them beyond belief. Pushing back his shock, Chase frantically look to Arceus with fear and anger.

"Why the fuck did he do that Arceus!?" Chase exclaimed, "he was just a kid! He had absolutely no reason to do that!"

"Your right, he didn't but his death played huge role in the future and for the future of Velvet." Arceus explained calmly.

" _What do you mean?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Said Giratina as Chase finally calmed down and began watching the projection again. He and Gardevoir then saw Velvet finally get herself free and ran towards Laphicet who was about into the pit, but Velvet was able to grab him before he fell. However she too was also on the verge of falling. Arthur slowly walked towards the pit

" **Let him go. This is an offering to the world."** Arthur said as Velvet held on to the ledge and Laphicet for dear life.

" **Why would you…?!"** Velvet exclaimed as Arthur kept cold hard gaze at her.

" **Nothing can save him now."** Arthur said.

" **No! No! Noo!"** Velvet exclaimed in desperation, not wanting to believe what he was saying. He slowly shook his head.

"… **I see you will not change."** He lifted his sword up, the blade pointing at Velvet's hand she was holding on to the ledge. **"Ever a slave to emotion."** After that, he stabbed Velvet's arm as she let go, watching in despair as she and Laphicet dropped into the pit. Chase was gritting his teeth as he watched Arthur killed what to be his family for no reason.

"Son of a bitch…" Actually, now that Chase thinks about it, Arthur makes him remember about Lysandre, the leader of team of Team Flare, and how he wouldn't stop at nothing to create the perfect ideal world in his image, at the cost of human lives lost. Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

"This is where it all begins for Velvet, Chase. The quest for her revenge" Arceus said. Before he could question what that meant, he then saw Laphicet being devoured by some sort of dragon made of light.

" **LAPHICET!"** Velvet called out as she sees her brother getting devoured. When that happened, something snapped inside of her.

" **How could… HOW COULD YOU!"** She screamed as she was enveloped in the bright light.

"Is she…"

"Dead? No but rather reborn into something more." Giratina explained as he then saw light swirls coming out of the pit as Velvet was then spat out of it and landed a few feet from Arthur, which he held the handle tighter. When they got a better look at her, the two could see a sudden change in her. Her left arm has been enlarged into a giant crimson claw and the look on Velvet's face could show one thing. Anger.

" _Master, her behavior… has changed drastically."_ Gardevoir stated, _"You can see it, right?"_

"Yeah…" Chase muttered, noticing the change in Velvet. It wasn't fear and desperation like it was before but rather has been replaced with bloodlust and its was aimed right at Arthur, who slowly walked up to her. They then saw several wolf-like creatures surrounding both Velvet & Arthur, having murderous glares of their own.

"Those aren't Pokémon… aren't they?" Chase asked as Dialga nodded.

"No. Those are called daemons, hostile creatures that roamed their world for centuries." Dialga stated as one werewolf from behind lept out at her but Velvet, not even looking, grab the thing with her gigantic claw from behind and slammed it to the ground, grasping it with immense force as the werewolf disintegrated, its matter seeping into Velvet's claw, a little blood splatter on her face in the process.

"The hell did she do?!" Chase asked, trying to figure out what just happened.

" **A daemon that feeds on other daemons."** Arthur muttered as he saw Velvet killing two other werewolves with the same claw.

" **Arthur…"** Velvet growled, her eyes locked on him.

"… **A therion."** Arthur said, coming to that conclusion and unknowingly answering Chase's question.

" _Therion?"_ Gardevoir said, confused on that statement.

"As Arthur has said, it's a rare being of daemon that has the ability to devour humans, animals, and even their own kind to gain power." Giratina answered as Chase wasn't paying attention as he watched Velvet with worried eyes as he saw Velvet charging at Arthur but being stopped by two more werewolves who went to attack her.

" **Raaagh!"** Velvet roared as she shredded the two werewolves before her before getting attacked by more. **"Why did you kill him!? His blood… on your hands… Answer me… ANSWER ME! WHY!?"** She asked, yelling in anger while Arthur ignored her but rather watch the onslaught Velvet was unleashing on the daemons but moving on to the next. **"He was my brother! My Laphi! What did he ever do?!"** She yelled in anger as she finally kill another werewolf, she ran towards Arthur only to be blocked again by werewolves. **"Get out of my way!"** She roared again as she slashed them in anger, disintegrating them like before.

Chase watched all of this silent, not even coming up with words to even describe what was happening before him. Velvet's anger & the slaughtering of the creatures before her left him speechless and made him shiver in fear and anticipation. He then felt Gardevoir's hand grabbing his other hand. He looked to see Gardevoir with worried eyes.

" _Master, are you alright?"_ Gardevoir asked worryingly, wanting to make sure her master is okay as she can feel his fear, no, more like terrified at the scene unraveling before them. She needed to make sure he was okay. She then saw Chase give a small nod and smile at her as she then felt relief coursing thru him.

"Yeah, thank you Gardevoir." Chase said, relived that he had her by his side. It was always like Gardevoir to be very protective of his feelings. While other Gardevoirs are that, he had known her when she was a Ralts, so they have a special bond between them going on, one that'll never break. And with that, they continued watching as they saw Velvet and Arthur having a stare down at each other.

" **Take a look around."** Arthur said as Velvet, Chase, & Gardevoir took a look around the area and, to their horror, the werewolves were all replaced by people who were all killed by Velvet's hands.

"Oh god…" Chase muttered, almost about to puke just by seeing the dead bodies everywhere around Velvet, "What… just happened…"

"There is another trait that belongs to that world called Daemonblight. Like a disease, it'll spread to any person with ill wills and it'll turn them into a daemon. Velvet noticed way too late and that's why the bodies before her." Giratina explained coldly.

" _This is absolutely horrific. To think something like this is even a reality."_ Gardevoir stated, petrified at the sight before her.

" **Daemonblight has spread throughout the village."** Arthur stated, all while stabbing a daemon from behind who tried to sneak attack him **"But do not fear. With my power as an exorcist…"**

" **Raaaagh!"** Velvet roared again as she resumed her charge against the swordsman, her eyes fill vengeance and mind filled with bloodlust against him. **"I, Artorius Collbrande, will end your pain."**

She jumped up in the air and when she almost made contact with him, she got shot back by a giant fireball, sending her into the ground, dropping a hair comb in the process in front of a woman. She had red hair with silver streaks on the ends, a white butterfly dress, showing her ample cleavage, black thigh high socks, and heels but the more noticeable feature she had was the butterfly mask covering her eyes.

"… **Seres?"** Velvet said as she looked at the woman before her as a giant glyph appeared in the sky. Seres picked up the comb in front of her feet while Arthur, or rather Artorius, walked towards her.

" **Why is it that birds fly? Behold my answer Velvet."** Artorius said, holding his blade up high above Velvet.

" **Ar…thur…"** Velvet muttered.

" **I ask no forgiveness. This sin is mine to bear."**

" **ARTORIUS!"** That was all Velvet could scream out before being knocked out cold. After that, the projection ended, leaving Chase & Gardevoir speechless.

"That's it!" Chase yelled, not satisfied with the ending of that projection "That can't be it! What the hell happened to her!? Is she-"

"Dead? No. She's been sent to Titania prison where 3 years later, Seres, the woman in the projection, helped her escape." Arceus explained. While she's not dead to Chase's relief, he was still getting over the shock of what happened in that projection.

"Right but not trying to be rude sir, but was the reason of showing me that?" Chase asked, honestly wondering why Arceus felt the need to show him something so traumatizing.

"It is because for both of you to understand the gravity of the situation of the mission we need you to accomplish." Palkia explained as Gardevoir tilted her head in confusion.

" _Mission?"_ Gardevoir asked confused.

"You see Chase Warden, our universe is in process of being in danger of being of the world we showed you called Innominat." Arceus explained "He has one goal: to turn his world into his image, by repressing everyone's emotions, including ours." Chase nodded, shuddering over Innominat's name and his goal.

"So, you want us to stop him." Chase stated which got a nod from the Alpha Pokémon. "With all due respect sir, how do you exactly think I can be able to stop him. I mean, yeah, I got good combat experience and have 18 other Pokémon with me, but this is a GOD we're talking about here. Even with all that, I don't think I can do it."

"Do you honestly think we didn't know that." Dialga said, lowering his neck towards Chase & Gardevoir "You won't be the only going to defeat Innominat."

"Huh?" Chase said confused.

"Correct. Velvet will also want to defeat Innominat as much as we do." Arceus stated, "Your job is help her do that." Chase stayed silent as he began to think about what he should do.

"So then, will you help us in our dire time or need?" Arceus asked, hoping for Chase to say yes. Chase rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, if you put like that, and the fact if we refuse then we'll all die, then yes, I accept." Chase stated.

" _As will I."_ Gardevoir added, both of them giving them their answers. Arceus and the others bowed their heads.

"We're forever grateful of your services Chase Warden. Now…" He gestured towards Palkia in which he summoned a pink portal in front of them. "This portal will lead you to the new world in which you'll go to. You may leave whenever you're ready." Chase looked at the portal in anticipation as he looked towards Gardevoir.

"You ready?" Chase asked.

" _Yes. I'm ready."_ Gardevoir answered as Chase smirked.

"Alright, look out world, here comes Chase Warden!" Chase yelled in excitement and with that they both left thru the portal, sending them to the new world.

"Good luck, Chase Warden." Arceus said to himself as Palkia's portal disappeared, "We wish you the best of luck. And with that, Chase's journey to save both worlds has begun.

* * *

 **And with that, the first step of Chase's journey has begun. The next chapter, he'll meet Eleanor and eventually Velvet & co. Also you may have seen, Chase doesn't have the plates on him. I decided to try something instead of having the 18 plates to use, he has 18 Pokémon from each type to help him to fight instead just to keep things fresh. I'll eventually add Chase, Gardevoir, and the eventual 17 Pokémon on my profile. As for how Chase himself will fight, I'll show you all next chapter.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	2. Some Nice and Not So Nice Greetings

**Hey guys, KarmicWarlord here. I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. I just didn't have any time to do it and plus, I wanted to figure out where I wanted the story to go. But now I do and thus a new chapter where Chase enters the world of Desolation. What waiting for our protagonist? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chase & Gardevoir have now starting to walk out of Palkia's portal as they set foot out of the portal and onto snow. The area they have come to is a thick snowy forest with snow falling from the sky. They stepped out as the portal disappeared behind them.

"So this is the new world huh?" Chase asked, looking around the new area they have been transported to "why did Arceus send us here instead of, like, a town or something?" Gardevoir put her hand on her chin.

 _"_ _He must of have some sort of reason to send us here."_ Gardevoir pondered as Chase started fishing out of his bag.

"Whatever that reason was, we aren't going to be able to find anything in this thick forest." Chase stated as he pulled out a pokeball from his bag "which is why I have an idea. Come on out Pidgeot!" He tossed the ball into the air and out came a brown bird with a yellow & red crest on his head. This was Pidgeot, Chase's flying type of the group. A

He flapped his wings a bit before landing on a tree branch, shaking his head a bit to shake off the snow.

"Hello sir, Gardevoir" Pidgeot greeted as he was greeted by silence by Chase who looked immensely shocked at what just happened.

"You can talk!?" Chase exclaimed in surprise as Pidgeot blinked in surprise as well.

"Oh, wow, I can talk now!" Pidgeot exclaimed in joy as Gardevoir, her face in shock for a moment but regain composure quickly, as she accessed the situation.

 _"_ _Hmm, this world seems to be affecting the language barrier between human & Pokémon, meaning we can now talk." _Gardevoir explained as Pidgeot looked confused at her explanation.

"New world? What are you talking about?" Pidgeot asked, completely confused on what's happened over the last half hour.

"Well Pidgeot, long story short, we're here on a mission for Arceus by being sent to another world to help stop a bad guy from destroying our world." Chase summed up.

 _"_ _Also, this has world has no Pokémon whatsoever but instead ghastful creatures called daemons and they're extremely dangerous."_ Gardevoir added as Pidgeot nodded.

"Alright, I think I understand." Pidgeot said, getting the gist of the whole situation that they're in "so what's next exactly?"

"Well, since we have no idea where we are, I was hoping for you to see if you can find any surrounding town that's closest to us." Chase explained.

 _"_ _Also, don't let anyone see you. We don't know what the people here will do if they see you."_ Gardevoir added. Pidgeot raised his right wing of his bangs, performing a salute.

"On it. This won't take long." Pidgeot said, as he flew off the branch and into the winter sky. Sighing, Chase sat on a large rock as he slouched forward, Gardevoir moving right beside him as he began thinking.

 _"_ _Is something on your mind master?"_ Gardevoir asked as Chase shook his head.

"No, no, I just really wish I brought my winter jacket with me." Chase answered as he rubbed his arms for warmth "Freezing my nips off here." He really didn't think he would have needed his other jacket for his trip for Alola however seemed like fate wanted to screw him over once again.

 _"_ _Why don't you bring out Magmortar?"_ suggested Gardevoir _"he'll be able to warm you up."_ Chase gave a chuckle in response.

"As much as I want to, you know how he gets." Chase explained "he'll probably burned the whole forest on accident, and we'll get noticed for sure." She sighed

 _"_ _If you say so Master."_ And so Chase sat on a large rock as he and Gardevoir waited for Pidgeot to return. As he was trying to not freeze himself, he felt two delicate arms wrapped around him, being pulled close. He crooked his head up to see Gardevoir, siting next to him, hugging him.

"Gardevoir?" Chase asked, surprised by what she is doing.

 _"_ _You said you were freezing so I thought sharing my body warmth would help with that."_ Gardevoir explained, _"is this okay with you?"_ He gave a light chuckle and leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah, thank you Gardevoir." Chase said, giving his thanks to his lifelong friend as he rested his head on her arm. She gave a small smile.

" _It's my pleasure."_

The two stayed the way they are for a few minutes until Gardevoir looked up in the sky to see Pidgeot flying back to them.

 _"_ _Master, Pidgeot has returned."_ Gardevoir said as Chase saw Pidgeot up in the sky too.

"Yeah, I see him." Chase acknowledged as they both got up as Pidgeot landed on the same tree branch he was on before. "That was fast, Pidgeot." Chase mused, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, you know me. I'm the fastest bird Pokémon you know." Pidgeot boasted in praise as Chase laughed. Pidgeots were capable of going so fast, they can break the sound barrier but not his Pidgeot. He wanted to prove he can go faster than his brethren and, with hard training, has able to accomplish that feat.

"So, what did you find?" Chase asked, now getting back to being serious.

"Well, there is a town to the east of here." Pidgeot explained, pointing his wing to the east "it's far so you're in for quite a walk." Chase hummed in acknowledgement.

 _"_ _And what about the daemons?"_ Gardevoir asked.

"Yeah while I was flying, I saw those nasty things." Pidgeot explained "I even ran into a several bird-like creatures, attacking me on the spot. You weren't kidding when you said they were dangerous."

"Yeah, really nasty bunch they are." Chase said as he turned in direction Pidgeot pointed to "Alright, you two, I need you to keep low in your Pokeballs for a while." This made Pidgeot confused as he tilted his head.

"But why?" Pidgeot asked as Gardevoir seemed confused as well.

 _"_ _Why do we need to Master?"_ Gardevoir asked also.

"Well think about it, we're in an entire new world with no Pokémon here whatsoever so the people here might mistake you two for daemons and will try to attack you." Chase explained as Gardevoir seemed to understand what he was saying.

 _"_ _I see. But you can't just go into that forest with no protection."_ Gardevoir argued as Chase pull out another pokeball from his bag.

"This is why I have him. Come on out Aegislash!" He threw the ball and summoned a medieval floating sword with a shield in the middle. This was Aegislash, Chase's steel type of the group. He bowed to the ground in front of Chase.

"Greetings, my lord." Aegislash greeted in a regal-like tone as Chase bowed politely back as Gardevoir came to the realization of what he meant.

 _"_ _Ahh, I see. You're going to use Aegislash to help you then."_ Gardevoir said, figuring out what Chase said.

"But wouldn't he still attract attention?" Pidgeot asked as Aegislash was confused throughout all of this.

"What are you all talking about?" Aegislash asked.

"Long story, but now you guys don't have to worry. With Aegislash, I'll be fine trust me." Chase explained. Gardevoir & Pidgeot looked at each other but looking back and nodding at Chase.

 _"_ _Very well. If this is what you think is right, then Aegislash is in your care."_ Gardevoir stated.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Just try not to die on us okay?" Pidgeot asked as Chase smiled at the two of them. He pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Alright, thanks guys." Chase said as he called Gardevoir & Pidgeot back into their Pokeballs. Throughout all of this, Aegislash was still confused on what's going on.

"My lord, I still don't know what's going on." Aegislash said "Do you mind telling me now?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on." Chase said as he and Aegislash walked, floated for Aegislash, into the forest on their way to the town.

{5 minutes later}

"I see. Such a tragic tale." Aegislash said sadly as he finally caught up of what's happened so far. Right now, Chase & Aegislash were still walking thru the forest in the direction of the town that Pidgeot has said to be. While doing that, Chase explained everything to him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just fucked up how someone can just kill someone's brother and just be okay with it." Chase said, getting angry over the vision Dialga showed him.

"While I'm sure he had his reason, even though they were very bad reasons." Aegislash said, also trying to make sense of why Artorius would kill Velvet's brother. Chase scoffed at the idea.

"Well, I don't think the town is not that much farther." Chase said as he changed the subject, now walking a little bit faster. They both kept walking until they both heard a crunch of a branch breaking. They both stopped.

"What was that?" Aegislash asked until two giant-Grumpig looking creatures came out with giant mallets on their backs, all of them glaring viciously at the two.

"Daemons!" Chase exclaimed as looked at Aegislash, his hand held out towards him "Aegislash, let's do it!"

"Yes sir!" Aegislash rushed to Chase's side as he threw up his shield with his purple scarfs which then he wrapped around Chase's arms, holding him like a sword, then Chase catching the shield with his other hand.

"You ready for this, Aegislash." Chase said as Aegislash looked up at Chase.

"Whenever you are ready my lord." Aegislash called out as the two daemons roared in anger as they both started charging at Chase who stand where he was. The daemon on the left swung his mallet overhead to hit Chase but gave a small smirk in response.

"Aegislash, **King's Shield.** " Chase simply said as he brought up Aegislash's shield which turned blue as the mallet made contact however did nothing to Chase. Still smirking, he pushes the mallet up and kick the daemon in the stomach, stumbling a bit backwards.

"To your right!" Aegislash yelled as Chase barely dodged a mallet strike by the other daemon as he backed away from them, giving him room to breathe.

"Are you alright my lord?" Aegislash asked as Chase nodded

"I'm alright, these guys are tough, but they got nothing on us!"

"Agreed, let's so them what for!"

With a battle cry, Chase charged the two daemons as readied Aegislash.

" **Sacred Sword!** " He called out as Aegislash turned blue and made his blade longer. When he was close, he swung Aegislash at the daemon on the right upwards, making it fall on its back, killing it. Right after, Chase ducked under the mallet from the daemon on the left as he used **Sacred Sword** again, stabbing it thru the heart, killing it instantly. Chase panted as watch the two daemons dissipated in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that's that then." Chase said as the two daemons finally disintegrated into nothingness before his eyes "Are you okay Aegislash?"

"Never better, my lord." Reassured Aegislash as he wagged a little of the blood off his blade. He then looked up at his lord to see him spaced out, staring at the spot the two daemons died from. "What's troubling you?" he asked as Chase snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing." He answered as he thought back to the vision Dialga showed. _"Relax Chase, they are… no longer human so killing them would be okay since they can be free from their torment."_ He thought as he wanted to make himself feel better from killing daemons who were once human at a time before they became well… what they were.

He was so focused in thought that he didn't noticed something charging at him and Aegislash.

"My lord, look out!" Aegislash called out as Connor gasped and turned around only to see the werewolf that Velvet killed and right now it is lunging at them.

 _"_ _Shit! I don't have time to dodge that!"_ He thought frantically as the werewolf was about to make contact, he heard a female cry and next thing he knew, the werewolf was sent into the tree flying, killing it on contact. Confused, he looked to see what killed it to see a young woman with green eyes and bright red hair. She wore a pale gold dress with a short blue overcoat and wore white thigh high boots. In her hand, she held a spear. She sighed in relief as she put the spear on her back

"Are you alright sir?" She asked as Chase slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright, thanks for the save." He answered, thanking his savior.

"Thank goodness I was able to save you in time." She said, "I couldn't imagine what I do if that daemon slayed you." He then started to notice tears starting to form from her eyes.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked, worried about why she was crying all of the sudden. She swiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Forgive me, it's just that… all of these daemons running rampant around here and the Abbey hasn't done anything to stop them." She explained as Chase looked confused at the Abbey part.

"Abbey? What's that?" He asked as the woman looked at him confused also.

"You don't know what the Abbey is?" She asked as Chase rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well I'm not from around here so I really don't know much about this place." Chase explained

"I see." She nodded in affirmation until she then asked, "But what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?"

"Well, I have a very bad sense of direction." He lied, coming up with an excuse rather quickly of how he got here, "I'm trying to find a town around here. Do you know where the closest one is?"

"Yes. If you keep heading north, you'll eventually find a path leading to Hellawes." She answered as Chase nodded.

"North, got ya. Thanks, um…" Realizing that she hasn't revealed her name, she saluted to him by standing in a perfect posture with her hand being balled in a fist and being brought to her chest.

"Eleanor Hume. I wish you safe travels." Eleanor announced as Chase blinked in surprise.

 _"_ _This Abbey must be strict I suppose."_ He thought to himself and then saying, "Well thanks for the help. Take care." And with that Chase & Aegislash went off in the direction to Hellawes. As the two were far away enough from Eleanor, Chase sighed in relief. "Man that was close, I thought we were goners."

"Indeed." Aegislash added, also relieved for not being caught, "However, I wonder what this 'Abbey' is?"

"Hmm, maybe it's this worlds version of police?" Chase theorized as it made the most sense to him, "but whatever, Pidgeot was right. We keep going north as Eleanor said."

"Agreed. Let's go." And with that, the two continued north for a while until they found some sort of cave entrance.

"A cave?" Chase said, confused as to why they ended up finding a cave instead of a path, "how did we find that instead of a path?"

"Well, not to be rude my lord, but you've always had a bad sense of direction when it comes to navigating thru forests." Aegislash explained, "maybe we've taken a wrong turn."

Chase sighed in annoyance. "First off: I don't have that bad of direction. Second: maybe this will lead to Hellawes." Chase explained as Aegislash didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" Aegislash asked as Chase nodded confidently.

"Yep! Trust me, this will lead to Hellawes." Chase said as Aegislash nodded.

"Very well. I trust you enough." Aegislash said as Chase smiled brightly.

"Right, let's go." The two went into the cave system and, as they went in, was dimly lit by the blue crystals that stuck out from the ground, walls, and ceiling of the cave.

"Wow, this cave is a lot brighter than any other caves we've been to." Chase commented, admiring the surroundings around them.

"Indeed. It is beautiful to say the least." Aegislash said, also enjoying the scenery before him.

The two continued to head deeper in until they spotted three octillery-like creatures waddling around. Seeing them, the two hid behind a large crystal before they were spotted.

"The Octillerys… are not Octillery are they?" Aegislash asked as Chase nodded.

"No… has to be daemons." Chase answered. "Come on. Let's do this." Aegislash wrapped himself around Chase's arms and Chase running out of their hiding spot to attack the daemons. Seeing them, the daemons launched their attack on them. Chase made the first move.

" **Sacred Sword!** " Chase yelled out as Aegislash's blade turned blue again as he slashed the first Octillery daemon, killing it instantly. The second daemon scuttered behind Chase and Aegislash and used their tentacles to hold on to Chase's arm he was holding Aegislash's blade with.

"Damn." He muttered as the third one used his tentacles to launch its attack on them. Chase wasn't going to let that happen.

" **Iron Defense!** " Chase brought Aegislash's shield to the tentacle before turning metal and collided with the tentacle, sending it back. Now he had to deal with the other one.

" **Fury Cutter!"** Aegislash's blade turn purple as Aegislash slashed off the Octillery daemon's tentacle off, releasing him. Not letting up, he used **Fury Cutter** again to slash at the daemon, dealing more power than last time and killing it. Almost done with the fight, he ran at the last daemon before him and using **Fury Cutter** one more time, finishing the last daemon. Chase sighed as Aegislash let go of him.

"Man, that was tougher than I thought." Chase said, not expecting for that fight to be as tough as he thought.

"Indeed, they're smarter than they look." Aegislash said. "We shouldn't leave our guard down in the future."

"Agreed." Chase agreed as the two continued their walk thru the cave.

* * *

"You're a fine swordsman." A girl with long raven black hair commented to a man with samurai attire as they were also walking in the same cave Chase and Aegislash were in. The girl had red and black tattering clothing and her entire left arm was covered in bandages. This was Velvet Crowe, the same girl that Chase and Gardevoir saw thru Dialga's projection.

The man with the same black hair that covered his entire eye was Rokurou Rangetsu, a samurai was also a daemon like Velvet who they met on a prison island. Right now, they were trying to track down a lizard daemon named Dyle who apparently was wanted by the Abbey due to him smuggling flamestone and killing his men in the process.

"Not as far as I'm concerned. I've still got a long way to go." Rokurou said, not thinking he was strong enough yet.

"What sort of daemon are you?" Velvet asked, wondering what exactly Rokurou is.

"A yaksha. I'm a war daemon." Rokurou answered as Velvet nodded.

"A war daemon. That makes sense." Velvet said.

"And what about you? You're awfully peculiar, even for a daemon?" Rokurou asked, wanting to know what type of daemon she was too.

"I'm a therion." Velvet answered bluntly

"Therion? That's a new one for me. What sort of daemon is that?" Rokurou asked, confused about what a therion is.

"A monster that feeds on foes to gain power. I don't know much beyond that." Velvet explained as Rokurou grabbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm… A woman who devours her enemies… I bet your daemon type is… "hag". Am I right?" Rokurou teased as Velvet didn't take that lightly.

"What?" Velvet growled as she gave him a death glare. He sheepishly chuckled.

"Woah… You've got the death-glares down at least." Rokurou said as they continued walking. "So how much farther till we find Dyle?"

"I don't know. But I bet it shouldn't be far now." Velvet said as the two then noticed Chase.

"Velvet, look. There's someone else here." Rokurou said as Velvet noticed him as well.

"What? How did they even get here? I thought that cave had only one entrance." Velvet asked, wondering how Chase got into the cave.

"Looks like it had more than one entrance. Still- huh?" He cut himself off and looked shock when seeing something else with Chase.

"What is it?" Velvet asked as she looked over to where Rokurou saw and looked shocked as well. Next to Chase, was a floating sword with a purple eyeball on the hilt of the blade.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Rokurou exclaimed, clearly having no idea what that thing was.

"Must be some kind of daemon. But why hasn't it attacked him yet?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go ask him and get some answers." Rokurou said as Velvet nodded.

"Right. Let's go." Velvet agreed as the two went over to Chase and Aegislash.

"Man, how long is this cave…?" Chase groaned as he was getting fed up about not finding an exit to this.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." Aegislash said as Chase sighed.

"Yeah, maybe I should have listened to you." Chase said, feeling bad for not listening. "Sorry Aegislash."

"It's alright, my lord. Mistakes can happen to the best of us, king or not." Aegislash said, trying to cheer his lord up which succeeded mostly as Chase smiled.

"Thanks Aegislash, now let try and find- "

"Hey kid!" He was interrupted when he a male voice called out to him. He turned in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see Velvet & Rokurou walking towards them. Chase had no idea who the samurai guy was but was able to instantly figure out that was Velvet.

"Velvet…" Chase muttered as he instantly recognized her as Aegislash was on guard.

"My lord… is that-"

"Velvet? Yeah." Chase whispered to him as he then told him. "Stay on guard. I don't think these two are to chat." The two came up to him as Chase started to feel a little bit intimidated by them.

"Uh, hello there." Chase greeted but the two didn't seem to care.

"Hey kid, what's that thing next to you?" Rokurou asked, not wasting time on asking as Chase started to sweat as Aegislash was on edge as they were asking what he was.

"Umm, well…"

"Well? Is that thing a daemon or malak?" Velvet asked also, with much more hostility than her partner.

"My lord…"

"I'm thinking." Chase muttered as he tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Suddenly, he had finally figured out what to do.

"Well, you see, he is- OH SHIT, WHAT'S THAT?!" Chase exclaimed, pointing to nothing behind Velvet and Rokurou, hoping to trick them. Thankfully, the two turned around to see what Chase was pointing at only to find nothing. Meanwhile…

"Run Aegislash!" Chase called out to him as he and Aegislash ran away from the two as the two turned around to see Chase & Aegislash booking it.

"Damn. How did we fall for that?" Rokurou groaned, clearly pissed that he fell for that.

"Forget that. We need to go after them!" Velvet said as the two began their pursuit on our hero. Our duo we now running for their lives while Velvet and Rokurou seemed to be gaining on them.

"My lord, they're gaining!" Aegislash yelled out as Chase looked back to see Velvet & Rokurou were indeed catching up to them.

"Just keep running Aegislash, we can find the exit-"

"My lord, watch out!"

He was interrupted by Aegislash when he looked in front of him only for him to stop immediately. They've hit a dead end. He grits his teeth in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Chase groaned as the other two caught up with Chase.

"Alright, we've got you cornered. Now, tell us what that thing is?" Velvet asked as Chase sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell you…" Chase then fished out another pokeball from his bag.

"…If you can beat me, that is." Chase smirked as the two looked confused.

"A ball. How's that going to help you?" Rokurou asked as Chase smirked further.

"You'll see. Come out, Lucario!" He threw the ball in the air as it materializes as a blue bipedal canine-like creature with a spike on top of his hands and medium-length tail who was crouching with his eyes closed. This was Lucario, Chase's fighting type of the group. His eyes opened up to scan the area. Velvet and Rokurou were shocked to say the least.

"Okay… This is new." Rokurou said, surprise by the turn of events that was happening as Lucario got up as he faced Chase & Aegislash.

"Greetings Sir Chase and hello to you Aegislash." Lucario greeted. "What seems to be the problem?"

"These two started chasing us now they won't let us move." Chase explained. "Care to help us move them?"

"I see…" He looked over to them as he felt a disturbing force and hostility coming out from both Velvet & Rokurou. Whatever they are… they weren't humans. Not by a long shot. Sensing this, he immediately got into his fighting stance.

"I don't who you are, but you will not bring harm to Sir Chase!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Agreed. We won't let you hurt him." Aegislash agreed as he let Chase hold onto him, Chase getting into his fighting stance. Rokurou just smirked.

"Heh, this might actually be interesting." Rokurou stated, pulling out his knives and getting ready to fight as well

"It doesn't matter. It looks like we'll just have to beat the answer out of you." Velvet stated also, activating her gauntlet blade. The five all lock eyes on each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Then a pebble dropped from the ceiling of the cave onto the ground… and they all charged at each other, Velvet taking on Chase and Aegislash and Lucario taking on Rokurou.

Chase and Velvet clashed blades, each exchanging blows with each other. Chase ducked under one swipe before jumping back.

" **Sacred Sword!** " Chase called out as Aegislash's blade turned blue and clashed with Velvet's blade once more, only this time overpowering her as she was skidding back a few feet.

"Damn…" Velvet growled, wasn't expecting that to happen only to then see Chase near her again with Aegislash's glowing purple.

" **Night Slash** " Chase muttered as he sliced a Velvet once more, sending her into the cave wall. Grunting, she moved out of the way right as Chase was about to deliver another blow but Velvet dodged and then deliver a roundhouse kick to the chest, sending him tumbling onto the ground.

"That's gonna hurt afterwards…" Chase muttered as he got up as Velvet was about to swipe at him again.

" **Iron Defense!** " Aegislash's shield turned metal as Chase brought it up to block just in time for Velvet's blade to make contact, the blade bounced off, making Velvet stumbled back.

Growling, Velvet dodged the next swipe before kicking him right in the stomach and then kicked and then in the face, sending up in the air and losing his grip on Aegislash, making him also send flying. Chase groaned as Velvet pointed her blade at Chase's throat.

"Alright, time for answers. What the hell are those things you have?" Velvet asked furiously as Chase snapped himself out of the daze from the kick.

"They're not things, they're Pokémon." Chase stated as Chase noticed Aegislash getting up from behind her. He smirked, "Speaking of them, are you sure you should be paying attention about me right now…?" Before Velvet get to even asked what he meant, she was send into the cave wall again by Aegislash performing a horizontal slash on her. After dealing with her, Aegislash pulled Chase up to his feet.

"Thanks Aegislash." Chase said.

"My pleasure, my lord." Aegislash said as he looked at Velvet. "She the one you saw from Dialga's projection?"

"Yeah, but I bet she won't listen to reason right now, especially from what you did to her just now." Chase stated, also locking his eyes on her, "maybe if we defeat her, maybe she could hear us out." Aegislash nodded as he then wrapped himself to Chase's arms again.

"If you say so, let's show her what for!" Aegislash exclaimed as Velvet shake her daze off as she then charged at the two, sporting a very intense glare at them as she clashed her blade with Aegislash, the two locking their eyes at each other. Meanwhile with Rokurou and Lucario…

" **Bone Rush!** " Lucario called out as he summoned a long blue bone staff as he used it to clash with Rokurou's knives as the swung at each other in a rapid pace before jumping back for recovery.

"Woah… you are no ordinary daemon if you're able to fight like that." Rokurou stated, clearly impressed with Lucario's fighting style as Lucario gave a hardened glare.

"I'm not a daemon you speak of, I'm a Pokémon!" Lucario exclaimed, not letting his guard down for a single second.

"Pokémon?" Rokurou asked, clearly confused about what a Pokémon was, "the heck is that?" Now it was Lucario's turn to look confused.

"You don't know…?" Lucario asked but before getting back to glaring at him. "No matter, you and your friend have tried to harm Sir Chase, something I won't allow to happen on my watch." Rokurou just grinned at his declaration.

"Well alright then, show me what you've got." Rokurou said as the two once again clashed weapons as Lucario turned one his knuckle spike into a metal claw.

" **Metal Claw!** " Lucario slashed at Rokurou with it, making him stumble back in shock, giving Lucario time to use **Bone Rush** once more, smacking Rokurou into the cave wall.

"Damn, he's good…" Rokurou muttered as he rolled his shoulders, "…Need, to try something else." He then saw Lucario charging him again with **Bone Rush** as Rokurou's knives lit on fire.

" **Form 1: Fire Burst!** " He called out as one of the knives collided with the staff as he brought the other to strike Lucario at the chest, causing a mini explosion, sending Lucario a few feet, clearly feeling that. Rokurou seemed to notice that.

"Huh, guess that did something." Rokurou remarked, seeing how Lucario grasped at the burned mark on his chest. Lucario grunted.

 _"_ _Damn, he uses fire attacks. I have to end this, now!"_ He thought as he made his bone staff disappeared. And before Rokurou could figure what happened, Lucario appeared right in front of him, as if he teleported.

" **Close Combat!** " He called out as he then let out of a furry of punches on Rokurou, hitting on every part of his chest before reeling back his last punch and hitting him one last time, sending him back to the into the cave wall, now leaving cracks in there. Rokurou gasped for air as he recovered for that.

 _"_ _Man, he packs a punch."_ Rokurou thought as he was able to see Lucario putting his two hands together and pulling them back. Then, a blue orb started to form from his palms as it grew bigger.

" **Aura Sphere!** " Lucario exclaimed as he launched the orb right towards Rokurou as he finally gains enough strength to move out of the way of the orb. It exploded on impact as the debris from the ceiling fell in front of the wall Rokurou was embedded to, making a large pile. He sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was a close one." Rokurou stated as he got up, "you almost had me there for a minute but just to let you know…" He pulled out his knives again. "…I don't go down that easily." He remarked with a cocky smirk as Lucario grunted.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Lucario asked as Rokurou laughed.

"Well, fight obviously." Rokurou answered as he charged at Lucario once again as Lucario pull out dual **Metal Claws** from his spikes and charge at Rokurou as well.

The fight between the two daemons, two Pokémon's, and one human continued on for a full 10 minutes, trying to get the upper hand between other as either side wouldn't give in. Finally, the five seemed to be getting exhausted as their stamina was getting low. Chase seemed the most exhausted out of all of them.

"God damn it…" Chase breathlessly said, "why won't she just go down already?"

"These two are resilient my lord but look, they look exhausted." Aegislash stated as Lucario seemed to have noticed from his opponent also.

"Indeed, they seem to be as exhausted as we are." Lucario agreed as Rokurou regrouped with Velvet.

"Man, these guys are tough. I don't think I keep this up." Rokurou said as Velvet growled.

"No! I won't let anyone get in the way! Not you! And not those creatures!" Velvet roared as her bandaged arm transformed into the large daemon claw from Dialga's projection. The two Pokémon looked in shock, but Chase was the one who is most shocked.

 _"_ _Oh shit, we're screwed!"_ Chase internally exclaimed in his head as Velvet charged at the three of them. Aegislash got in front of Chase in his defense form.

"Do not worry my lord, I will handle- "He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was swatted away by Velvet's claw as he flung into the wall.

"Aegislash!" Chase called out before turning back to Velvet, whose claw was raised up high ready to finish him off.

"Sir Chase!" Lucario yelled as Chase closed his eyes in fear, not able to get out of her range in time. However, instead of feeling a giant claw tearing thru his skin, he was pushed to the ground hard. Opening his eyes, he saw Velvet has fallen also, on top of Chase with her arms as support not to fall on him completely. Her face was completely flustered. Chase really didn't know what to think as he had a light blush also.

"Um… hi?" Chase said awkwardly as Velvet yelped but then growled right after as she brought unbandaged hand to punch Chase but was stopped by Rokurou's voice.

"Stop Velvet. Look, we're all exhausted from fighting and eventually we're all going to collapse in exhaustion. Why not just… relax and just talk it out." Rokurou brought up but Lucario didn't look convinced. He then looked into his thoughts to see if he was lying in any way, but it turns out, he wasn't.

"Fine. We'll have a truce. Right Aegislash!" Lucario called out to his friend who was still dazed and embedded into the wall.

"Agreed…" Aegislash muttered as he fell from the wall onto the ground with a loud thud.

Velvet looked back at Chase who was looked carefully at her. She huffed.

"Fine." She said as she got off of Chase and went over to Rokurou. Chase sat up, sighing in relief.

 _"_ _Man, that was close. I thought me and the others were about to be food for her."_ Chase thought as he been brought back to what happened 10 seconds ago. _"But what the hell just happened."_

* * *

"So… Chase was it? Sorry for suddenly attacking you like that. No hard feelings, right?" Rokurou asked as Chase nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine dude." Chase answered as he and the others all sat down. After they called their truce, they all sat down and relax themselves from all the fighting that happened. Velvet was still giving him the stink eye but at least it was better than her devouring him and the others with her claw.

"So, are you going to tell what these 'Pokémon' are now?" Velvet asked as Chase nodded.

"Yep, but this may take a while to explain…?" Chase explained as he told the two daemons his tale.

{One long ass explanation later}

"I think I get it the gist of it." Velvet said as Chase wrapped up his story, "these Pokémon are creatures that inhabit your world and you can catch and train it, am I right?"

"Yep, and these guys..." Chase brought Aegislash and Lucario closer to him, "are my friends, Aegislash and Lucario."

"Hello there." Aegislash greeted and Lucario just nods to them.

"It's nice to meet you. The name is Rokurou Rangestsu, and this is Velvet. She likes to growl a lot." Rokurou greeted as Velvet gave him a harsh glare, "and gives other intense death glares. Though it's hard to believe there are no daemons in your world."

"Yeah we don't have it as hard as back home." Chase stated, thanking Arceus for not having this back home.

"Another thing, what are you three even doing down there?" Velvet asked, "I thought there was only one entrance to this cave."

"Me and my lord both fell down a hole that was hidden from us. Luckily, it was too far deep, so my lord survived." Aegislash explained as Velvet nodded.

"So what are you two doing down here?" Chase asked, also curious to know why they were here instead of Hellawes like Arceus said.

"There is a lizard daemon down here named Dyle. A really nasty fellow who killed all of his former shipmates after turning into one. A little girl said he be down here." Rokurou explained as Chase felt a shiver down his spine when he said that.

"What happens if you kill him?" Chase asked again.

"The shipmates said that if we kill Dyle, they'll have our ship fixed." Velvet explained, "but we still haven't found him yet."

"Maybe we can help you?" Chase suggested as Velvet was surprised at his statement.

"What, why!? We tried killing you. Why do you want to help us?" Velvet asked as Chase shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, for starters, I want to make it up to you by not telling you guys what Pokémon were. It was my fault for running. Secondly, Lucario here can be sense his presence by using his aura, right buddy." Chase explained as he looked over to Lucario as he nodded.

"Of course, if it would help rid him of this world, I shall." Lucario stated.

"We could use more helping hands…" Rokurou muttered to Velvet as she sighed.

"Fine. But don't mess this up." Velvet said as Chase smiled.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." Chase said as he looked towards Lucario once more. "Lucario."

"Yes sir." And with that, he closed his eyes and sat crisscrossed with hands in his lap, in a meditative stance sort of way. He stayed like that for a good minute before opening his eyes again. "I found him sir, he not far that way." Lucario said as he pointed to the east side of the cave. The two were impressed.

"Wow, that was fast." Rokurou stated, surprised he found him that fast.

"Lucario is best at what he does, especially at finding people." Chase said, patting Lucario on the back, Lucario becoming a little flustered when he did that. Velvet shook off her shock and started to head in the direction Lucario pointed to

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find Dyle." Velvet said, not wanting to waste any time, the others agreeing as well. As they walked, Chase turned his head to Velvet.

"You know what Velvet, this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"Don't push it."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Chase has finally joined Velvet & Rokurou's group and are off to go kill Dyle. I hoped you all enjoy the fight scenes here since they're also another reason why this was held off for so long. **

**Now onto Chase's weapon of choice: Aegislash. I felt like if Chase had the plates on him, he would be overpowered and boring in my opinion, not saying I dislike it, but I felt like I should try something new. Choosing Aegislash felt like a good choice in my opinion. As for Lucario, I love him when I played XY and smash ultimate so yeah, that's why I added him to the team.**

 **I'll try not to do another three month wait. My upload schedule for this would be around one to one and a half months due to school.**

 **Anyways, don't forget for reviews and criticisms and I'll see you all next chapter {hopefully not three months later}.**


End file.
